


Too Much, Not Enough

by skihale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skihale/pseuds/skihale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo was all about punishment and reward. It was good that Kenma was too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much, Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Tumblr. This got really NSFW really fast. Whoops.

Kenma was sprawled out on his stomach across the bed that he shared with Kuroo, clicking at the keys of his favorite portable PSP. He was in the middle of a boss fight, that he was repeating for the fifth time. It would have made him upset, had he not been experienced with it.

 

The door to the bedroom swung open and Kenma gave a hum of greeting without glancing away from the small screen. He punched a quick combination before sighing as the end of game music played. With determination, he hit restart to try again.

 

“Kenma,” Kuroo’s voice drifted over him, “It’s time for our date. Remember? We’re going to Chirico’s, that Italian place you love.”

 

“Just one minute, Kuroo,” Kenma mumbled as he heard the end of game music for the sixth time. He sighed and started it over.

 

Kuroo leaned over to see what Kenma was playing, “You’ve already beaten this game before. You can play it when you come back.” This was nearly whined against Kenma’s ear, but he paid it no mind.

 

Kuroo’s hands came up to try to take the device from his hands, but Kenma swatted him away with a sigh at the end of game music. “Don’t touch me,” He said quietly as he hit the restart button for the eighth time.

 

Kuroo became silent in a way that should have been alarming and Kenma’s entire field of vision flipped in a way that made him dizzy. When he opened his eyes all he could see was the ceiling and the device was gone from his grip.

 

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, who had settled on his knees between Kenma’s thighs, in shock. It wasn’t often that Kuroo truly got handsy like this and Kenma shuddered at the look he was on the receiving end of; something between interest and amusement.

 

“What are you doing?” Kenma asked, but it came out like a whisper. He tensed when Kuroo’s fingers that had lingered on his knees trailed upward. His legs clenched but they were spread wide, unable to close due to Kuroo being between them.

 

His boyfriend smiled with promise, but Kenma wasn’t sure that he was on the good end of the deal. Kuroo’s smile melted into a smirk when Kenma began wringing his fingers, “You were mean to me, Kitten.” Kenma’s face flushed with heat. He could feel it traveling down his neck.

 

“I didn’t mean to be,” Kenma began to pull his knees up to his chest in a vain attempt to get out of under Kuroo. In vain, because Kuroo’s hands immediately clamped down on Kenma’s knees. A squeak escaped him when Kuroo applied just enough pressure to give a warning of what was to come.

 

He guided Kenma’s legs back to their position around his waist, squeezing once more in another blatant warning and this time Kenma covered his mouth to hide his grin. “You were though,” Kuroo said as his eyes flashed in mischief, “Now, are you going to be good? Or am I going to have to tie your hands?”

 

Kuroo’s long fingers lifted Kenma’s hand from his mouth, turning it over to kiss his palm. Kenma was sure that his flush deepened and he couldn’t rid himself of his smile. “Can we just announce you the winner and go like we planned?” He asked hopefully.

 

“It’s too late for that,” Kuroo murmured against Kenma's wrist, trailing his lips up his forearm before biting gently. Kenma squirmed at the sensation. It didn’t hurt, but it didn’t feel good either.

 

“Kuroo,” He started but Kuroo sank his teeth into the soft inches of skin of his inner elbow and sucked. Kenma let out a hiss of air that was quickly followed by a soft whine.

 

“Now, I’m going to ask again,” Kenma met Kuroo’s darkened eyes with a shudder, “Are you going to be good?”

 

There was a short moment of pause as Kenma weighed his options, but he had forgotten that Kuroo wasn’t a very patient man. Before he could agree to Kuroo’s terms, his time limit expired and he found his hands tied to the headboard with Kuroo’s tie. He tugged gently as a helpless feeling rushed over him.

 

If he really tried, Kenma knew that he would be able to get loose; at least while he was still thinking straight. The further this went, the more unraveled he would become. “Wait, I’ll be good,” He rushed to say, his words hissing out between his teeth.

 

Kenma tried not to flinch when Kuroo’s eyes hardened, “Too late, Kitten.” Fingertips that he hadn’t been able to quite forget about began trailing back up his thighs, dipping slightly inward. The touch was light and Kenma felt his arms strain against the tie as his breath hitched. “I’ll give you a choice, though. The last thing I tickle, will get it the worst. So, what do you want to be first?”

 

It was a little more merciful than Kenma had expected the offer to be, truly. Kuroo knew what he would say and the fact that he would adhere to the request made butterflies flutter around his insides. Kenma didn’t hesitate, “My feet.”

 

Kuroo looked pleased with Kenma’s straightforward response, “If you insist, Kitten. Just so you can be anticipating it though, under your arms will be last.” Chills flew up his spine in waves as Kenma realized his mistake. He nearly groaned. He had forgotten how terrible his underarms were when he was that far gone.

 

Kuroo was already shifting around on the bed. He laid back on the bed closer to Kenma’s feet, and guided Kenma’s ankles so that he could wrap his legs around them. Once he crossed his legs tightly, Kenma’s heels dug into Kuroo’s stomach and his toes wiggled reflexively with his nerves.

 

Kenma didn’t try to pull away, but he could feel the way that Kuroo’s calves weighed down on the tops of his knees. He wouldn’t be going anywhere. “What do we say, Kitten?” Kuroo’s voice drifted up and despite the fact that Kenma couldn’t see his boyfriend’s face, he knew that Kuroo was smirking.

 

He took a deep breath to steady himself, to settle his frazzled nerves. It didn’t work. “Please,” Kenma began as the butterflies erupted through his abdomen once more, “Please, tickle me.”

 

“As you wish,” Kuroo said in that flat tone of voice that gave Kenma shivers and then, his back arched off the bed as every muscle in his body tensed before releasing in a bought of ticklish laughter. Neatly filed nails scratched all along his bare soles - _why didn’t he ever wear socks_ \- up and down his arches.

 

His fingers gripped at the wrought iron bars of the headboard, as he instinctively tried to jerk his feet away. Like Kenma suspected however, his legs were quite stuck and it made the sensations all the more maddening. Laughter - _his laughter_ \- bounced off the walls and if he weren’t trying so hard to get away from the devious nails he would have heard Kuroo chuckling along with him.

 

Kenma positively keened when the quick scratching shifted into little crab like pincers as Kuroo used his index fingers and thumbs to gently grip the balls of his feet over and over. Kuroo never slowed, pricking at the skin just beneath his big toes until Kenma’s laughter was nearly silent. He finally backed off a little, dragging the pads of his fingers from the toes to the heels and then back up with the tips of nails.

 

Breathy snorts fell from Kenma’s lips at the lighter touch, just as world shattering as the harsher ones. The signals to his brain suddenly crossed as Kuroo - _that bastard_ \- slipped his fingers between Kenma’s toes and gently skritched the gaps between. His body went all but limp against the mattress, his mind wanting him to get away but his brain not complying at all.

 

Even as his lungs began to jolt with hiccupy giggles that sent him reeling, Kenma couldn’t get his thoughts off of how it so desperately tickled. His fingers curled into his palms as everything seemed to catch up with him at once, Kuroo still trailing his nails around, over, under, and between his toes.

 

He spasmed as his brain caught up with the sensation, a squeal escaping his throat in the form of, “Kuhurohoo!” Kuroo hummed over his laughter, dragging his thumbs in quick little circles over the pads of Kenma’s big toes. They slid down then, over the balls of his feet and into his arches.

 

Kenma bucked as much as he could as Kuroo slid the thumbs in dancing little circles with no pattern. “One last place,” Kuroo called tauntingly and Kenma let out a pleading whine in his panic, “None of that now, or I’ll have to pay extra attention.”

 

A pleased thrumming raced through his veins as a pleasant warmth settled into Kenma’s lower belly. He unintentionally whined again at the words and he gave a loud shriek when Kuroo made good on his threat. Kuroo twisted his finger in between Kenma’s pinky and fourth toes.

 

“I was just going to tickle here a little, but now I have to do it a lot,” Kuroo sounded resigned as if to a terrible fate and Kenma laughed harder. He felt Kuroo shift beneath him and when the weight on his legs loosened, he tried to pull them away in his desperation, “Nah uh, Kitten.” Fingers locked around his ankles as Kuroo stretched out around him, his legs straightening out along Kenma’s sides.

 

Kenma couldn’t get his plea out quick enough before Kuroo’s lips closed around his pinkie toe, tongue laving all around and Kenma lost his voice. His laughter came out in quiet breathy bursts, hiccuping up his throat as a warm weight began to rise between his legs. Then, Kuroo sucked and Kenma screamed with laughter.

 

After what seemed an eternity, Kuroo released his ankles after pressing them firmly to the mattress. The message was loud and clear - _don’t move_. Kenma gulped in deep breaths of air, feeling his skin buzz with the adrenaline that coursed through him. He felt Kuroo shift once more, gathering his lanky limbs back onto his knees to sit between Kenma’s thighs.

 

“Kenma,” Kuroo said with mocking disbelief and Kenma felt himself stir at the words. His face felt even warmer than before if that was possible; hot enough to burn. Kuroo leered down at him, running his hands firmly across Kenma’s thighs. He dropped his voice, “Perhaps if you apologize nicely, you’ll get a reward, hm?”

 

It was hard to know what Kuroo wanted in return, as it was different every time. In the past Kuroo had requested things ranging from blowjobs to cupcakes. It always varied. So Kenma really had no choice but to ask, “How?”

 

The leer on Kuroo’s face became even deeper at the interest. “I get to continue this,” Kuroo danced his fingers across Kenma’s inner thighs reveling in the squeal that followed, “as I give you this.” He palmed the crotch of Kenma’s boxers and the laughter faded into a hitched sigh.

 

Kenma’s eyes drooped as the pressure was taken away all too soon. They had never done this before. It had never crossed his mind to mix this, whatever it was, with pleasure. “Agreed,” He whispered before he had the chance to change his mind. No time like the present to try something new.

 

“Agreed,” Kuroo purred, his fingers digging into the fleshy insides of Kenma’s thighs. Laughter bubbled from Kenma’s throat in pitchy bursts. His legs trembled, twitching this way and that in an effort to escape but Kuroo just sat back on his ass and threw his legs over Kenma’s in a different kind of hold. It kept his legs apart and prevented him from bending them.

 

The fingers poked and prodded until Kenma was once again breathless with giggles. He glanced down when Kuroo’s hands drifted up, close to his crotch before stopping short. Kuroo pinched the muscles at the junction of Kenma’s legs and hips, and Kenma shouted, “Pleheheahase!”

 

“Please what, Kitten?” Kuroo asked softly, just loud enough for Kenma to hear, as if he didn’t know what he was doing, “Please tickle you more? I think I can deliver.”

 

Kenma descended into silent wheezing as Kuroo poked his toes into his underarms, his fingers never lightening their constant massaging. “Nohoho nohohoho!” Kenma squealed, lips lifting in an open toothy grin that Kuroo smirked at. Two places at once was almost overwhelming, but it didn’t seem to stop Kuroo, who upped it by one more.

 

As one hand continued its ministrations to his thighs and toes pressed under his arms in teasing circles, the other hand drifted up to Kenma’s bellybutton to tweak it. Kenma wasn’t laughing so much anymore as much as he was wheezing hysterically. Just as tears began to streak across his cheeks, that were becoming sore from the smile, Kuroo’s touch disappeared.

 

“The terms have changed, Kitten,” Kuroo’s voice drifted to him as a soft kiss was placed on Kenma’s cheek, “So these,” His fingers - _when had he moved_ \- trailed down Kenma’s arms towards the hollows below, “will be first.”

 

A wave of heat rushed through his hazy mind, everything muffled. Kenma had the passing thought that he would fall into a subspace before they even got to the good part, but the twitch in his boxers encouraged him to continue. Anything for that. Kuroo promised.

 

It wasn’t anything short of intense, from the very beginning. Kuroo didn’t go lightly, just as he had promised, he would make his armpits the worst. Kenma tossed his head back and forth, his arms strained against the tie that his fingers scribbled against. He was desperate to get away from the thumbs that rubbed fast circles into the sensitive muscles.

 

Every thought emptied itself from his mind as Kenma finally went boneless against the mattress, his body and mind seeming to accept the ticklish assault. A rush of pleasure thundered through his veins as Kuroo leaned back to grind his ass against Kenma’s crotch, sending his laughter up an octave. The mixture of pleasure and hysterics seemed to make him all the more ticklish.

 

Time crawled by slowly until Kenma could feel nothing but the fluttering of fingers, sending ticklish sparks of electricity up his arms and down to the very tips of his toes. The sheets against his back and the pressure of Kuroo straddling his stomach had vanished. He was alone with nothing but the tickles to comfort him.

 

Just when he had assumed that he’d be there forever, that his sensitivity would forever be taken advantage of, the world tilted on it’s axis. Heat enveloped his cock, sending him into a different kind of hysterics. It was sensitive - _too much_ \- but it was also too good to stop. The heat moved, up and down with perfect pressure.

 

It would have been easy, had it continued like that but he hadn’t counted his lucky stars. The firm press of fingers rubbed increasingly fast circles across his jutting hipbones and his moans turned to shrieking giggles. If it had felt like too much before, he had been mistaken. The sensations were so near to one another that Kenma felt that he was going to burst as the ticklish and pleasurable sensations seemed to swap back and forth between spots.

 

His hips felt good one moment and his cock the next, and then the suction actually fucking tickled and he jerked his hips back. It became a mantra in his head - _too much, too much, too much, not enough_.

 

Then he was spilling over, crying through the laughter that still came as the ticklish touches faded away slowly with his high. Everything fell into a dim nothing as Kenma faded into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

Kenma woke to the sound of soft splashing. The first thing he became aware of was the fact that he was wet. He was also being held, quite comfortably might he add, against the firm muscles of his boyfriend's chest. His eyes fluttered open - _they were in the bath_.

 

“There you are,” Kuroo whispered into his ear as to not startle him. Kenma hummed in response, his throat a little dry and his cheeks sore. A glass of ice water was handed to him from somewhere out of sight and Kenma took it gratefully. “That was interesting, I’ve never seen you have an orgasm that strong before.”

 

“I came?” Kenma asked. Even though he had a faint memory of it, it felt as if it had been a dream.

 

“I can confirm,” Kuroo stuck out his tongue and Kenma splashed him in the face.

 

“Don’t be gross,” He sighed, leaning back into Kuroo’s embrace and enjoying the warm water that surrounded them.

 

Kuroo’s fingers trailed up his side light enough to warrant a twitch as he smirked, “We don’t want a repeat do we?”

 

As much as Kenma would have normally said yes, he was tired. So he simply turned and pecked Kuroo’s cheek to appease him, “Please, don’t be gross.”

 

This time, it was Kuroo’s laughter that echoed off the walls.

 

After a moment of silence, Kenma remembered, “Weren’t we supposed to go to Chirico’s?”

  
Kuroo only laughed harder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> crowswillfly.tumblr.com


End file.
